True Love
by Kersed The Hedgehog
Summary: What do you do when the one you love has someone. Do you move on or do you hope that someday you two were meant to be together or do you move on and forget about that person. Shadamy plz read this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

True Love

Normal POV

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

An alarm went off as a lazy pink hedgehog got up from bed to turn off her alarm clock. Her hair was a mess and one of her straps of her red tanktop was down. She only had 2 hours to get ready before the bus would pick her up to go to school.

Amy POV

"Ughh I don't feel like going to school today.."

Ever since Shadow started dating Rouge I've been heartbroken. I've had a crush on him ever since he moved here. We would sit there and flirt on a daily basis and I just don't understand he would flirt back and tell me that it would be just plain amazing if he could kiss me, but then Rouge asked him out and he said yes thats when my heart broke. I understand that Rouge is the most popular girl in our grade and I've heard that almost all of the guys would just love to go out with her, but Shadow never talks to her Its so confusing to me I don't know why he would go out with someone that he barely knows. Shadow and I still talk but not as often as we used to. Rouge is ok with our friendship but we just don't talk to each other that much anymore.

I finally got up from my bed and went to my closet to pick my outfit for the day. I goy my light blue skinny jeans, a purple t-shirt that says "Today has been cancelled go back to bed", and my black converses. I went to the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth and do my hair. I decided to wear my hair in a ponytail and for makeup I just put on mascara I'm only the type of person that would do eye makeup. After I got changed I grabbed my backpack and made sure that my homework was in it and went to the kitchen. As usual it was lonely my parents go to work early. By the time I come home my mom is already here but my dad would come home 2 hours later.

I just grabbed an apple and a gronola bar as my breakfest and started walking to the door. I made sure my house keys were in my backpack stepped outside, locked the door, and started to walk to the bus stop.

As I got closer to the bus stop I noticed some of my friends were already waiting for the bus. I saw Silver, Blaze, and Tails. They saw me and waved.

"Hey Amy so are you ready for the Valentine's dance tonight?" Asked Blaze as she was holding hands with Silver.

"I don't know if i want to go."

"Hey you should go it would be better than being at home with nothing to do." Said Tails

"I guess but I don't have a date."

Just as Blaze was about to say something Cream was running to where we were and just when she got to the bus stop she was huffing and puffing as if she just ran a 100 meter marathon.

"Umm are you ok Cream?" I asked as everybody sweatdropped.

"You will never believe what I found out yesterday at the store." Said Cream as she finally caught her breath.

"You found out your getting a hover board." Guessed Tails.

"No I don't trust those things. Anyway yesterday when we were grocery shopping I saw Shadow talking to Knuckles and I was listening to their conversation and the thing that surprised me is that Shadow is planning to break up with Rouge at the Sweetheart Dance." Explained Cream.

I gasped when I heard that and I almost fainted but Blaze caught me. But why would Shadow want to break up with Rouge? I don't really care why but hopefully we'll at least talk again I miss the good old days of flirting with.

"Why would Shadow break up with Rouge?" Asked Silver who was just as surprised as me.

"Apparently Shadow never loved her in the first place. He only went out with her because she was the first girl to ever ask him out. Plus he said that Rouge can be very annoying when she wants him to buy her a diamond necklace for no reason. And he said that she's talking to another guy that goes to another school and that she already got "pictures" of him." Said Cream.

I was very surprised at this especially about Rouge talking to somebody else. Maybe I do have a chance.. but could he have feelings for me?

"Wow I actually feel bad for Shadow." Said Blaze.

"Well let's talk about this later the bus is here."

We got on the bus and looked for our seats. Blaze sat with Silver and Cream sat with Tails. I looked for a seat until I found a seat… with Shadow. He looked like he had a lot of things on his mind. I sat next him and he smiled and waved at me. Wow for the first time in forever (AN: See what i did there XD) he actually smiled at me. I smiled and waved back.

We finally got to school and we all went to our classes. I had to go to math. Once i got class people were already gossiping about the whole Shadow and Rouge thing. I went to my seat and started my work boy this is going to be a loooong day.

At lunch

Finally I thought I was going to die when we had to take all those notes during science I'm sorry to say this but some teachers can be a complete pain in the ass. But thank God the bell rang before we had to take more notes. When I got to the lunchroom Cream, Blaze, Silver, Tails, and surprisingly Shadow were at a table and there was an empty seat right next to Shadow. I didn't want to eat I'm not really that hungry. I sat next to Shadow and we both looked at each other with a small blush on our faces.

"Um hey Rose so how has your day been" Asked Shadow.

"Good so far. So I heard from a lot of people during 1st period that your planning to break up with Rouge because she's talking to someone else..is that true?" I asked sounding a bit awkward.

"Actually I'm getting tired of that bitch I mean all she wants is for me to buy her jewelry and take her to the mall and the idea of her talking to some other guy pissed me off. So yeah it's true I'm dumping her."

Omg you can tell by his voice that he's had enough of her.

"So when do you plan on dumping her?"

"Tonight at the dance. Also I plan on telling this girl how I really feel about her and do you think that she will feel the same about me?" He said smiling at me.

I hope he's talking about me but even if he's not I don't care. If he's happy then I'm happy I can't hate him.

"Well she has to I mean your one of the nicest people I know so I can bet she likes you but if she doesn't then something is wrong with her because she has no idea what an amazing person you are."

And right when I said that the bell rang for us to go to our next class so we both said bye and went our seperate ways. I hope he likes me I just hope he was talking about me.

 **Ok that's my first chapter so plz leave a nice review and i'll add another chapter for those of you that want me to continue this so BOOO BYEEEEEEEE XD**


	2. Chapter 2

True Love Chapter 2

Amy POV

After school

Finally School is over I already texted my mom if I can to go the dance and if I can go get ready at Blaze's house and she said sure just don't come home late. I'm waiting for Blaze outside she has to get something out of her locker. She walked up to me.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yep."

"By the way I know you can't bring anything since this was kinda unplanned but since we are both the same size you can wear something that I'm sure you can fit something and I can do your hair and makeup. Is that okay with you?" Asked Blaze.

"Yeah that's fine with me it would be better than to show up at the dance with nothing else to wear."

"Ok well let's head to the bus so they won't leave us." Said Blaze.

We made our way to the bus and once we got to the bus it was packed as usual. We got on the bus said hi to the bus driver and went to the back where we would usually sit. I sat next to Blaze and we just talked about how I wanted to do my hair, how I wanted my makeup to be, etc. While we were talking I noticed that Shadow was sitting a few seats in front of us and he glanced at us for a minute he just looked at me and gave me that cute smile that he would always give me. Whenever he would smile like that I can't help but blush he looks so cute when he smiles.

Blaze noticed me blushing and tapped me on my shoulder.

"Huh"

"I see you blushing who are you thinking about" Said Blaze as she gave me this look that says "you in love or something."

"What?! Nothing I'm not thinking about anybody honest" I said as I felt like a tomato.

"Yeah I know your thinking about Shadow but don't worry he did say he was going to break up with Rouge so you have a chance." Said Blaze.

"You sure about that do you think he likes me?"

"I'm sure he likes you. You two would make a cute couple and I know he has feelings for you I mean why else would he sit there and flirt with you, give you a necklace with your birthstone on your birthday, and whenever your mad or not yourself he's always there to make you smile."

"..."

"Exactly were almost at my house so make sure you don't leave anything like you almost lost your phone last time."

"It wasn't my fault your boyfriend was borrowing it to check his Instagram since he like shattered his phone on the basketball court and I forgot to get it back until you reminded me about it!"

"Hahahahaha I'm just messing I still remember that day he sat there whineing and asking his phone "are you ok baby daddy here to make you feel better" and he started giving it kisses and I had to actually kiss him so he could calm down." Said Blaze as she started to burst into laughter.

"Yeah that was funny but we have to go"

"Ok your highness we're going." Said Blaze as she started walkin down the aisle.

When we got off the bus and it was about to leave Shadow waved at me. I waved back then the bus left. When we entered Blaze's house we said hi to her mom and went straight to her room. Her room had cream colored walls, there were pictures on her wall one of them was of me and her when we were little at a water park, another was of her on her 13th birthday, one was with her and Silver, and the last one was a group picture that had me, Blaze, Shadow, Silver, Cream, Tails, and Sonic. We took that picture last year since Sonic was moving to be with his mom so he could have something with all of us.

There was a normal sized bed that had zebra print covers and pillows, she also had three more pillows that were in the shape of hearts and one of them said "I love you" I'm guessing she got that from Silver. There was a big closet that had all of her clothes she needs a big closet with all of the stuff that she has. There was also a TV stand with her LG tv thats about around 30 inches with a Wiiu console.

I placed my bag down next to her bed she did the same then we went to her closet to pick out an outfit to wear for the dance.

"Ok well what do you want to wear?" Asked Blaze.

"I have no idea."

"Do you want me to pick out your outfit?"

"Yeah sure"

Blaze started looking through all of her clothes picking out the perfect outfit for me, since I knew she was going to take a while I layed down on her bed and stared at the ceiling then I started to drift to sleep.

30 minutes later..

"AMY WAKE UP!"

"AHHHH"

I fell off the bed with a loud thud as Blaze was laughing her head off.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA geez Amy I always scare you that bad when you fall asleep. The next time I do this I should get it on video. Ummm do you need help? Asked Blaze.

"No I don't need help the only reason I'm on the floor is because I really want to hump the floor." I said sarcastically.

"Umm I didn't want to know that but I found what you can wear." Said Blaze as she helped me up.

"Ok what am I wearing?"

To answer my question Blaze took out some dark blue skinny jeans, a red and black plaid button up shirt, and a black tank top to go under it.

"Well nobody's going to wear a dress so you might as well look cute and you can wear your converses with this."

"That's cute so what are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing my miss me jeans and my red shirt with the bow in the back and my heels." Said Blaze.

"Ok well I'm going to the bathroom to change."

"I'll change in here then."

About 7 minutes later we were both changed and Blaze was about to do my hair.

"Ok I think that I should curl your hair since you barely curl it so I'll go get my curling iron." Said Blaze.

She went to the bathroom and came back with her curling iron, a brush, and hair spray.

She plugged the curling iron and let it heat up while she brushed my hair, after a couple of minutes she took the curling iron and started curling my hair.

After she curled my hair she took the hair spray and sprayed some in my hair so that the curls can stay in place. She was done then I went I looked at the mirror and noticed how cute I looked.

"So what do you think?" Asked Blaze.

"I think you should get a job in a salon one day."

"Aww am I really that good? Well maybe I should then. Ok now that your done let me do my hair so go do your makeup or something."

"I decided that I'm not doing makeup tonight so no thank you"

"Really? Well we'll leave when I'm done with my hair so it shouldn't take me long." Said Blaze.

Blaze did her hair in a pony tail like she always does. Then we went down stairs and Blaze's mom was already ready to drive us to the school. We got in the car then went our way to the school.

Once we arrived to school we got off the car said bye to Blaze's mom then we walked to the gym where the dance was going to be.

Once we were inside the gym we noticed all of the beautiful decorations. All you could see was hearts everywhere there were rose pedals on the floor that would make a trail. There were was a sign that said "Who's your sweetheart?" As I looked at it I noticed that the art club did an amazing job, the background was black the words were in cursive and covered in red glitter. The words were surrounded by red, pink, and silver hearts that were also covered in glitter.

Once I was done admiring the poster Blaze tried her best to talk to me with the music being so loud.

"Well what do you think!" Yelled Blaze.

"Well I really would hate myself if I stayed home the decorations are beautiful and there playing some really good music!" I yelled back as 2 phones started playing.

"Yeah this song gets stuck in my head easily. Well I'm going to go look for Silver I guess you should go look for Shadow." Said Blaze.

"Yeah I'll go look for him I guess I'll see you in a little bit."

Blaze nodded and went to look for Silver while I started to look for Shadow. There's a huge crowd in the middle of the dance floor and I noticed that they were cheerng for some 11th graders that were break dancing. To be honest they were pretty good they did flips and they even started to spin on their heads.

Once they were done they bowed then they went to eat some cupcakess that was at a nearby table that had sweets such as cupcakes, cookies, cake, and candy.

I was still looking for Shadow and after a couple of minutes of looking around I finally found him. He was standing near a corner looking lonely.

I took a deep breath and walked up to him. Once he saw me he waved at me.

"Oh hey Rose I didn't know you were going to be here." Said Shadow

"Yeah I didn't plan on coming but I guess it would be better to come here than stay at home being bored."

"Yeah, Silver made me come and I also came to take care of something."

"Wait, is it about Rouge?" I asked.

"Yep I dumped her."

"Oh..well you should go tell that girl that you told me about how you really feel about her."

Once I said the music changed to "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sherran

Shadow held me by the waist.

"Dance with me." He said.

I nodded my head and I put my arms around his neck and danced with him slowly.

"Can I tell you something Rose?" Asked Shadow.

"Shadow, you can tell me a anything."

He took a breath.

"The day we first met was the greatest day to me. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of you. Your just so beautiful. Ever since I met you I've had these feelings. I didn't know what they were at first but I realized that I love you. You are the one girl that I could have in life and be thankful that I am the one to be yours. I have no idea why I dated Rouge but I guess it was because I didn't think you would like me back. But Rose, I just want you to know how special you are to me."

I couldn't breathe. He loves me and he thought that I didn't like him back.

"Shadow, I've had the same feelings too but when you and Rouge were dating I thought that you only liked me as a friend."

"I guess we were both too scared to tell each other our feelings." Said Shadow as he chuckled lightly.

"So are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"You tell me." He said as he leaned in for my lips.

His soft lips touched mine as we both kissed.

About a few seconds later which felt like hours we both were now staring at each other.

"I love you Rose."

"I love you too Shadow"

I'm really sorry for the wait but I was busy with school so hope you liked this and plz review and I will be typing up chapter 1 of my upcoming story "A Demon's Angel" and I promise it will be longer than this. Lol. So be on the lookout for that and I'll see you soon.

P.S. I don't own anything

-K.T.H.


End file.
